This study tests the hypothesis that anabolic actions of insulin are age-dependent and related to the process of growth. In growing children insulin both stimulates protein synthesis and inhibits proteolysis whereas after growth is completed, insulin has little effect on protein synthesis, but mediates its protein anabolic actions solely via inhibition of proteolysis.